hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dent In My Heart
Dent In My Heart is a song by Ashley O'Brian. It features on her 2014 album Boombox and was released on January 17th 2014. Background Although it wasn't one of the first songs confirmed, Ashley released the official audio at 2am on January 17th 2014 to her official YouClown music account. In the description she said, "Here you go naughty boys - the lead single from BOOMBOX ;]". About The song is the lead single from her Boombox album. While the audio was just released on January 17th, the single was officially released on the same day. Ashley confirmed that a video would be released "shortly, but not shorty, after" and that she had great ideas for the video. On January 31st 2014, the official music video for the song was released. The video features fairly unknown models Layla Goul, Janet Liss, Lavender Foe, Nina Retta, Kaye Jate, and Sally Roah. Lyrics The song references several iconic and tragic females; Sylvi Onnie, June Kalesta, Kitty Maloo, Vera Hatter, and Ruby Ruberd. Karen Darrla is also briefly mentioned in the lyrics. Ashley sings lyrics such as "baby left a dent in my heart" or "baby there's a dent in my heart", apparently changed from the original lyrics "Babba fix the dent in my car", although Ashley never officially confirmed the apparent previous lyrics. Success The single quickly became hugely successful and outsold many of Ashley's previous solo singles. One reviewer said that the song has "everything it needs to be successful - such as a video that's good, reminding people of tragic females, and seemingly sad lyrics" but commented "something about it seems a bit put on when it's Ashley O'Brian singing it though". Another reviewer rushed in to defend Ashley and said, "Ashley is raising awarness of the dark side of fame and should be forever praised for doing so". Music Video The video begins with Ashley seemingly in some kind of castle, chained to the walls and having a nightmare as she makes odd noises. After a male is heard making some musical noises, Ashley stands up and moves weirdly with jolting movements as she remains chained but now stands. As her eyes become completely black, she faces the camera and begins discussing drugs, and imagining their lives without it, evil smiling as she knows they couldn't take it. In the next scene, Ashley is seen holding the camera and facing it to herself. Walking along a street, she stops outside a house and points the camera so that it faces not just her but the window behind her. In the house, Karen Darrla (played by Sally Roah) is seen injecting herself with drugs and then being shocked when her other half walks in and begins shouting at her, pointing at the drugs and prodding her head, telling her she looks like a fat beast. Karen falls to the floor in a sobbing heap. Ashley sings the first chorus as she lies on her stomach on top of of a car, punching it weakly and singing about dents in hearts. In the next verse, Ashley is seen lunging down from another car, wearing a strange cape. Syringes fly around with bloody needles flying at her, as she pushes them aside effortlessly, taunting the camera that "you're tempted for a quick inject". At this point, Ashley is dressed as a timid mouse girl, wearing glasses and an outfit she would usually despise. Cowering away from her other half, he taunts her that she's a man, possessed, and other insults, laughing at the little Ashley. Ashley sings the next chorus on top of another car, at the start of the chorus lunging at it and rolling down the window accidently, but getting back up by clawing her way up, leaving claw marks on the car. While she sings the chorus there is another scene with the timid Ashley, as her other half walks away she removes some of her clothes to reveal an outfit she'd rather wear, and escapes by the window. Now in a darkened room, Ashley sits at the side of the stage. There is a catwalk in the middle and seats either side filled with faceless mannequins. Ashley is the only person in the audience besides from the faceless ones. The first to walk the catwalk is Vera Hatter (Nina Retta), then Ruby Ruberd (Kaye Jate) who suddenly appears at the very edge of the stage and is lying down reaching out, next Sylvi Onnie (Layla Goul) struts down looking womanly and stunning, her eyes sparkling as Ashley looks at her through her sunglasses. Ruby appears suddenly on Ashley's back looking angry as Ashley supports her with the lyrics. At this point, "Karen" re-appears and tries to gently syringe something into Ruby's neck, but on Ashley's advice Ruby pushes Karen aside. Sylvi Onnie is seen on the stage again, with tears running down her face as she keeps smiling, and Vera Hatter walks along the catwalk also looking sad but smiling at the mannequins. Ashley then sings "Kitty you're still in our hearts" as Kitty Maloo (Lavender Foe) is seen looking like a shadowy ghost at the other side of the stage, standing in amoungst the mannequins. Ashley sings that together they'll have dented hearts as she is suddenly on the stage with Vera, Ruby, Sylvi, and Kitty standing behind her looking like beauties. Ashley sings the chorus as they stand beautifully behind her; then as she sings "BABBIE", the girls all fall down and seem to simply become dead beauties instead. Once again singing the chorus, Ashley beats the floor sad-angrily but nothing happens. The video ends with Ashley turning to face the beauties, with tears in her eyes, and finding them to simply be the clothes instead. One tear escapes Ashley's eye as Karen appears behind her with the syringe, gently about to inject her neck.